Sailor Moon The Darkness Tyrant's Vengeance
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Tyrant Fleming now lives with Amara and the Outer Sailor Scouts. He holds revenge against them, as well against the mercenaries who kills his parents. He got the darkness powers ro unlease the monsters to kill the mercenaries, as well to get his vengeance
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Sailor Moon The Darkness  
>Tyrant's Vengeance<br>Part 1

On the day at the Tokyo's amusement park, Tyrant Fleming, a disabled orphan, sat in the park with sadness of his family's death by the mercenary group named Blood Trojans. He secretly have hatred towards Amara Tenoh, Michuru Kaioh, and Trista Meioh; the Outer Sailor Scouts. He blames at them for his family's death (In thoughts). He also fall for Hotaru Tomoe, who was Sailor Saturn, who also has a crush on Tyrant. While sitting in the park by himself, Amara and the others walked through the park. They saw him sitting there by himself. Amara came up to them and asked, "Tyrant! Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Tyrant didn't answer, keeping his head down to avoid showing tears to them. Amara told him, "Hey, Tyrant! We're sorrying for your family. I thought if you want to stay with us from now on, if you want to. Come with us." Tyrant looks up and sighed with sadness, "Sure...But..." Michelle exclaimed, "We know how you felt still! Come with us!" Michelle hands him a scarf, helping him to wipe off the tears off of his face. Tyrant gently took the scarf and rubs it onto his face. Tyrant agrees with them, feeling to be an adopted member of the Outer Sailor Scouts. They walked together happily. But Tyrant felt he wants to get revenge for his ways to get to Hotaru, jealous of Amara having her as an adopted daughter. He balls up a fist while walking, angerily. Amara and the girls didn't noticed that he was angry while they're on their way home.

As everyone was at bed, Tyrant got out of bed, and walks out of the house, taking a short walk. as he got one and a half miles away from Amara's house, he saw a tree has something writen on the center of it. When got close, it says 'Voluptas Utilionis'(The Pleasure of Revenge). Tyrant then knows that the tree was writen by someone/something. Angered and sad in the same time, he remembers of the family's death, sqeezing hard onto his hand til it bleed. He then drip some blood onto the tree. As he drip his blood to the tree, the dark cloud suddenly appears from the tree. The dark cloud meets up infront of Tyrant, as it formed a scary looking creature. The monster asked, "May I help you, kid?" Tyrant introduced and explained, "My name is Tyrant Fleming. I came here to say I want revenge for my family's death. And I want the girl named Hotaru Tomoe to be with me forever." The monster understood him, nodded asking him, "I see. But why vengeance for what reason?" Tyrant said, "My family got killed by the mercenaries called Blood Trojans, and I was suffering from the girls known as Outer Sailor Sscouts. I want to get rid of them all! ALL OF THEM!" The monster finally agrees, saying to him for the last time, "Alright! By the way, I'm The Darkness. I'll give you the powers to use the 'darklings' to attack your enemies, as well you can us amount of power from me, as well I'll give you two Desert Eagle pistols!" As The Darkness combines with Tyrant, Tyrant felt a little amount of pain. The two Desert Eagle pistols appears onto his hands. When the monster is done with the combination, it said to Tyrant, "Tyrant, be for warned; If you mess up, I'll kill you. But, if you succeed, you're free to go enjoy life. Do what ever it takes to get rid of all of those Blood Trojans for what they did to your family! Get them all!" "Understood! I'll do what ever it takes, if it means to take a life of those who stand in my way." Tyrant said. "Exellent!" The monster said. Tyrant walked away from the tree, feeling that it would make himself feel good to get vengeance on the Blood Trojans for killing his family.

As everything's at the old abandoned house, a group of mercenaries from the Blood Trojan were drinking ginger als and playing card game. "So, Serge. How's the kid named Tyrant Fleming felt about his family?" The soldier asked the sergeant. The Sergeant exclaimed, "Well as far as I'm concerned, he's probably felt completely upset about his parents. Hopefully that stupid boy won't be capable with the Sailor Scouts, if we can get a chance to kill them!" The guys laughed about the death of the Fleming family, didn't even noticed that Tyrant was smirking by the window, as he walks to the front door. Tyrant felt more angry when over hearing everything what the guys said about his family. Angered, he burst the door open, and starting to shoot the thre guys, killing them instantly. "Hey, guys!" Tyrant smirked, "Missed me?" "YOU!" The mercenaries shouted with frustration, when he kills their friends. As they try to get to their guns, Tyrant quickly kills them with the Desert Eagles, leaving only sergeant and the other soldier. Tyrant raises his guns, sarcasticly surrendering to them. "What are you doing, idiotic punk? If you have more guts to kill us, then go ahead if you want to." The Sergeant smirked. "Now put them down, slowly!" The soldier sighed. As Tyrant got below of the only light, he smiles evily. He shoot the light, as the yellow glowing eyes appears, terrifying the two remaining soldiers in horror. Tyrant said with the evil voice, "Now, Y'ALL DIE!" The monsters charges at the two soldiers, killing both of them instantly. As Tyrant left the house full of dead bodies, he was filled with blood, marking it the beginning of his vengeance. He turns to them and said, "This is the messages for your superiors. I'll have my revenge when I do get to them." He walks out with an evil smile, as the other monster catches up to him, as the moon light shines above.

The next day, Tyrant wakes up with the blood still on his shirt. He knows that if he walks in the kitchen where Amara and the girls are getting breakfast, they would of been horrified to see Tyrant filled with blood on his shirt. But he then changes into a new shirt to avoid being discovered by either girls, excepted for Hotaru. As he walks in the kitchen, Hotaru and the girls were there. Amara said to Tyrant, "Good morning, Tyrant." Tyrant kept his cool and replies, "Good morning to you as well." Amara smiles as Tyrant sat at the table with a smile, awaiting for breakfast. Tyrant praises to the food and told his religious father for forgiveness from last night, and finishes, "Amen." He then sits at the table politely. Amara brings in the food, as everyone gathers around to eat. Tyrant asked, "Can I eat outside if it's okay, Amara?" Amara acknowleged, "Sure! But be careful out there." Tyrant thanks her, as he walks outside with a smirk. But, Hotaru, quickly knows something's up, walks behind Tyrant to find out what's going on. As Tyrant sat by himself, he eats his breakfast. He then suddenly felt the monster that was inside of him asked from his thoughts nicely, "Tyrant! What's wrong?" Tyrant exclaimed, "Nothing! But I felt something about the Sailors. I hope they understood me well, if you know what I mean." The Darkness exclaimed, "I understand. But you know you still need to kill the Mercenaries before those foolish girls know what's going on! Got it?" "Yes! But Hotaru though, I'm worried if she finds out that I was possesed or something. I don't want to kill her. I will do what ever I can to get rid of all of those who gets in my way." Tyrant exclaimed. The Darkness acknowleged, "I understand. But don't let anyone know about this. Is that understood?" Tyrant smiles, "Yes" "Good! Very Good!" The Darkness finished, hding in his mind. As Tyrant finishes his breakfast, Hotaru walks up to Tyrant and asked, "Who're you talking to?" Tyrant turns and nodded, "Nothing! I was thinking about something, that's all!" Hotaru sighed, "I see." She then heads back inside to the kitchen, wondering of what's Tyrant thinking. As she got inside, the news suddenly came on. The reporter explained, "Last night, a group of mercenaries from the Blood Trojans in the old abandoned house were sluttered by an unknown creature. What's the creature looked like, is caught on footage at a old-but-active camera in the room were the kid from last night was caught on camera as well. Amara and the girls looks onto the news, as it shows footages of what happened last night. The reporter continues, "A kid was holding two pistols when he kills five of the mercenaries, as he was raising his guns up, and shoot the light. Here's a disturbing footage on the night vision mode on the camera." As it shows the night vision footage on camera. As it shows the night vision footage, it shows eight monsters on the camera. The monsters charges at the last mercenaries, and kills them in a disturbing way. Amara and the girls came into horror when seeing scary footage. Half of the monsters attacks the man, by gouging his eyes out, while the other half attacks the man by riping the mans head off. The girls watched in horror, knowing that they attack those mercenaries in cold blood. The reporter exclaimed, "What ever those monsters are, they found to be the most dangerous species in the area near the house about two miles from the old house. That's all for the news, as we get ready to have a news flash of the upcoming event in the area." Outer Sailor Scouts looked horrified to see such creatures to attack the mercenaries, realizing that something's not right. Michelle wonders, "Why would those creatures do such a thing to those people? I mean, who would let them do that?" Amara holds onto horrified Michelle, saying, "I don't know! Who ever did it, it's not good. But I know that's not like our regular villians. It's satanic." The girls turns to Amara and wonders who was responsible for the incident. While not being noticed, Tyrant looked onto the news when he knows that he would've almost got caught by Uranus and the Sailors, making them realizing that he was resonsible for the disturbing incident.

As Tyrant and the girls went out for shopping, Tyrant was looking at the CD's by himself. As he looked through the CD's, he found the CD's, Confide's Recover and I The Breather's Truth and Purpose. As he got the CD's he bought them, and then walks around to find Amara and the girls. As he walks through the store, he found Amara and the others talking with Serena and the girls. As Tyrant came up to them, Tyrant waved, "What's up, guys?" Serena waves back and said, "Hey Tyrant!" Serena looks at the back Tyrant holds and asked, "What did you get?" Tyrant answered, "I got I The Breather and Confide. They're a good metal bands from America." The Serena asked, "Can I see them?" Tyrant hands Serena the CD's, as she looks onto them. When looking at them, she said, "That's cool! I bet they're really are good." "Yes ma'am! They are!" Tyrant sighed. Amara and the others heads to the car, as she turns and told Tyrant to come. Tyrant catches up to them, as he wonders if Amara would find out about who was still responsible for the killings on the mercenaries. Amara and the guys goes out to lunch, right before they would get home for dinner.

As Amara and the girls got home, Tyrant walked to his room as he opens up his CD's. He then remembers that on their way home, he saw a new Gun shop that was about three miles away from Amara's house. Tyrant thought of getting a assault rifle or a sniper rifle. As he places the CD's on the dresser, Amara calls out to Tyrant, "Tyrant! Dinner's almost ready!" Tyrant heads to the kitchen to eat dinner with his new adoptive parents. He and the girls then starts to eat dinner, while Tyrant was hoping that his secret wouldn't be exposed because he killed the mercenaries with The Darkness and the darklings.

As it was ten o'clock at night, everyone's at sleep, except for Tyrant. As Tyrant gets out of bed, he quietly walks out of the house to go on the hunt for the Blood Trojans to get what they deserve. Meanwhile, the three mercenaries were walking through the town to get their jobs done. As they got to the house were Lita Kino lived, Tyrant shows up from behind them. The soldier asked, "Who're you, kid? You shouldn't be here at night!" Tyrant exclaimed, "Well, you should've been at sleep! That's why you'll your worst nightmares in your lives!" Tyrant then turns his eyes red, caught fear from the mercs. He then draws out his lizard-like darkling, and attacks the soldier, decapitating him instantly. Tyrant then turns it to the next victim, and splits the merc in half, killing him. It leave only one soldier, who's more fearful of what he seen in his life. "How...Mercy! Please don't!" He sighed with fear, as the darkling gets closer to him. Tyrant said, "I don't beg for mercy, like you don't take begs from my family members you little shit!" While the darkling kills the merc, Lita walks out to see what's going on. When she saw the monster killed the merc, she gasped in horror, screaming with fear. She then dials the police phone number. Tyrant then finishes ceases his creature, then turns back away to head back home.

As Tyrant got home, the lights were on at Amara's house, making him knowing that Amara's looking for him. As he got to the door, he knocks it. Amara then opens and saw Tyrant, hugging him. Amara was worried where Tyrant went. Tyrant quickly explained, "I was dropping by Lita's house to say hi, that's all! Sorry for leaving without permission!" Amara and exclaimed, "It's alright! But as long where you head to, please let us know next time, okay?" Tyrant agrees, as he heads to his bed room to rest. When he walks by Hotaru, Hotaru looks onto his shirt, and saw blood. She asked Tyrant, "Tyrant. What happened to your shirt?" Hotaru points to Tyrant's shirt, were the blood stan is at. Amara and the girls looked onto Tyrant's shirt, and realized that something's going on. Amara asked, "Tyrant! What happened to you? What's going on?" Tyrant then ignores the questions and asked, "Is it time for bed? We'll might need some rest." The girls then heads to bed, wondering what really happened to Tyrant. But they want to know from him, for what happened tomorrow morning. Tyrant knows that he needs to keep it a secret, for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

Sailor Moon The Darkness  
>Tyrant's Vengeance<br>Part 2

As everyone went to bed, they felt concerned for Tyrant, realizing that something's going on with him. "What's gotten into Tyrant?" Michelle asked Amara, wondering what's happening to him. Amara nodded, "I don't know! But, we'll find out from him tomorrow!" Michelle then agrees, as they getting into the covers to rest. As they lay down on the bed, Michelle asked her for the last time, "Should Serena and the guys know about this?" Amara nodded, "I think we should! Amy would help us out to find the answer." At Tyrant's room, Tyrant was irritated of knowing that the Outer Sailor Scouts are going to find out from him, on what he done tonight. Angered, he said to The Darkness, "I should've never let that happened to me! I don't want the girls to find out of what happened! And I want Amara...Michelle...Dead!" The Darkness exclaimed, "It's not your fault, Tyrant! It's your anger! You must focus on what you need to finish! Don't let the anger get the best of yourself, or you'll lose your life to me!" As Tyrant knows The Darkness understood him, he balls a fist, causing the blood to flow out of his hands. The Darkness said to him, "Now go rest up! You need to worry about what's bothering you the most!" Tyrant then lays to bed, as he sleeps for tommorrow.

The next day, Tyrant got out of bed early, around 6 a.m. He knew that he needs to get away from Amara and the guys as quickly as possible, trying to keep his secret safe from them. He walks out to the front door. As he got to the front door, he looks at the living room if Amara and the girls were there. But they aren't. So Tyrant quietly walks out of Amara's house and heads to the nearby gun shop to buy a weapon. He has amount of ninty seven dollars with him, in case of any situation. He was angered of he had sad and bad memories of the Sailor Scouts fighting the Heart Snatchers back then. He balls up a fist, sworing to take vengeance on the Mercenaries for killing his family. Which it would still the mark of his rampage over the Mercs.

As he arrives at the gun shop, the guy in the concession stand asked Tyrant, "Hey, kid! Need something?" Tyrant walks up to him and said to him, "My name is Tyrant! I lost my family to the Mercenary group Blood Trojans, and I killed some of them! I need a assault rifle or something else." The guy understood him, knowing that he was having thoughts of avenging his family. He then turns to the rifle collection and sighed while setting the AK-47, the RSASS, and the MP7 rifles in front of Tyrant, "I understand what you've been through! If you want to take these rifles, you can use them for anything that's bothering you!" Tyrant then grabs the MP7 and asked, "How much is this stuff?" The guy answered, "For people like you, it will be twenty two dollars with no charge!" He then pulls out the ammunition packages and said, "These ammo are also free with the offer." Tyrant nodded, "That's it! That's all I want!" The guy nodded, "Well kid! Hope you go out to avenge what's yours! But be careful out there!" "Thank you!" Tyrant finished, as he walks out. He knows that he had what he needed to go out to hunt down the remaining Mercs, and even if Amara and the girls would get in his way.

As Tyrant got to Amara's house, he sat the weapons at below of his room's window. He knows that if Amara and the girls would find out what he has, they would think that he's going to use these as the tools to murder people. He quickly got to the other window to check if Amara and the girls are up. As he checked the window, he saw that no one's up. He then turns back to get his weapons fully loaded for his lone mission agains the Mercs. As he cocked his MP7 and AK-47, he looks at the window again quickly. But no one's still up. As he finishes with his weapons, he hides his weapons in the bushes, keeping them unseened from the girls. He then quickly got inside of the house and begins to make himself a breakfast. As he made his breakfast, Hotaru walks to the kitchen to see him eating by himself. Hotaru asked Tyrant, "You got up early?" Tyrant exclaimed, "Yes ma'am. I was before you guys got up!" As Hotaru and Tyrant got their breakfast, Amara, Michelle, and Trista got to the kitchen and saw Hotaru and Tyrant eating. Amara asked Tyrant, "So you got up early?" Tyrant nodded, "Yes ma'am! I was up around six!" As Tyrant politily eats his food, Amara asked him, "Tyrant! About last night, what happened when you got blood stain on your shirt?" Tyrant turns to her and tells a false story of what actually happened. As he finishes his story, he then exclaimed, "Until then, when the guys has their guns pointed at my face when I was on my way back, the same monsters that attacked the other guys two nights ago, appears from no where and massecured the life out of those guys. And that's how I got blood stain on my shirt!" Understanding the story, Michelle asked, "But, what did the monsters do to you?" Tyrant explained, "Well, when they finished the guys off, they turned to me, ran away, and they disappeared in the other ally. So they didn't do nothing to me at all! I just didn't know why!" As Tyrant finished the story, Amara nodded, "Well, glad that you're safe and sound. We were wondering what happened to you and all!" Trista told him, "But, Tyrant! We're going to have Serena and the girls over for dinner! Would you like that?" Tyrant nodded his head. As Tyrant was done with his food, he heads to his bed room. He turns his eyes towards the girls, wonderin if they would still try to find out of what really happened last night.

As Tyrant got to his room, he The Darkness, "I got more weapons from the store. I hope those Mercs are going to regret for everything they've done!" The Darkness exclaimed, "I understand! I hope you use then wisely, as well your powers." Tyrant said angerly, "I was hoping if my false story would keep the secret away from the girls! Especially Hotaru!" The Darkness confided, "Don't worry, and don't wine about it! If you told them a false story, they would think if you're telling the truth!" Tyrant nodded, "Well, I might need to be alone for now! I'll talk to you later." The darkness disappears, as Tyrant felt that someone's watching. Tyrant turns to the doorway, and saw Hotaru standing outside. Hotaru asked, "You alright?" Tyrant sighed, "I'm fine! But I have haunted memories of what I've been through!" "I understand! But, you're here with us now!" Angered and saddened in the same time, Tyrant smirked, "I will kill those Mercenaries for what they've done to my family! I swear I will!" Hotaru hugged him, "Tyrant! Getting revenge will not help you get your family back! But like I said, you're with us now!" Angered never before, he turns to her, and shoves her onto his bed. "I DON'T CARE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THOSE FUCKED UP PEOPLE! THEY KILLED MY FAMILY! AND NOW THEY'LL HAVE WHAT THEY DESERVE!" Just as he felt angered like never before, Tyrant's eyes turns red in front of his love of his life. And he shouted, "AND I WILL...HAVE...MY...REVENGE!" When watching in horror, Hotaru realized that Tyrant was having something inside of his mind. As Tyrant calms down, breathing in and out harder, his eyes returns to it's normal state. But leaving Hotaru completely horrified of seeing Tyrant turning his own eyes red in front of her. Hotaru asked in horror, "Wha...What's...Inside of your...Mind?" Tyrant then said to her, "I'm really sorry for doing this. But I don't want you to let the girls to find out. Please!" Hotaru then accepted, saying, "Alright! But please, don't do it again!" Tyrant then smiles, knowing that Hotaru will accept to keep the secret of something that Tyrant has. Hotaru asked, "What's really inside of you?" Tyrant then explains of what really happened. As moments went by as Tyrant told Hotaru of everything what happened last night and two nights ago, Hotaru suddenly realized that Tyrant was the one who summoned the monsters and was the one who has The Darkness insode of him all the time. "So...You must've been the one who used the so-called darklings against those Mercenaries!" Hotaru sighed with horror, knowing that Tyrant was secretly been killing the Mercenaries at night alone, all the time since he lived with Amara and the guys. Tyrant warned Hotaru, "Please, do not tell Amara or anyone about this. If you tell either Amara or Michelle, I'll give you something to fear about." So Hotaru agreed, as she walks out of his room, and didn't say anything about what really happened. But, Hotaru knows that she must do something before something worse will happen.

At Lita's house, Serena and the girls came to her house after school to discuss Lita about what happened last night. Serena asked Lita, "But Lita! About last night, what happened? And what was killing the guys outside of you appartment?" Lita turns to her and explained, "When I walked out to see what's going on, I saw a scary looking snake-like creature killing the guy in front of my eyes! I don't know what it is." The girls looked at her with concern, wondering what she saw last night. Amy confided, "Well, what ever it is, we'll need to find what what caused this inncident last night." "Or who caused it." Raye acknoweleged, telling the girls that someone was behind it as well. Lita nodded, "I don't know who!" She then remembers who was there at the scene last night. She then exclaimed, "I thought I saw a kid when I head back in my room. I really thought it was a child standing out there!" The girls turns to her with a scared reaction, gasping. Mina asked, "Well do you know who it was?" Lita answered, "Well, I don't know who it is! But he has a scary look on his face when the monster attacked the man. The kid had red eyes when I saw him." The girls then started to get terrified of the unknown person who was there, might be someone they didn't know. Just then, the phone ranged. As Lita picks up the phone, it appears that Amara was inviting them to have dinner with them. Lita hangs the phone and announced, "Amara is inviting us to her house for dinner!" Raye asked, "For what reason?" "I don't know!" Lita replied the answer. Serena then sighed, "Well who cares! Let's get there now! I'm wondering what they'll fix over there!" So the girls get there stuff to head to Amara's house for dinner, as they still try to figure out what really happened and what's going on.

As Serena and the girls arrived at Amara's house for dinner, the girls started to eat dinner. As for Tyrant, he was still wondering why did Amara invited the girls to dinner. Hotaru, who sat next to Tyrant, was still concerned of his dark secret, knowing that Amara is either setting Tyrant up or just to hang around with the girls. As Amara and the girls finished their dinners and puts the plates at the sink, Tyrant heads to his room with concern, wondering if Amara is setting him up. As he got to his room, The Darkness came and smirked, "What is it now?" Tyrant exclaimed, "I had a bad feeling of Amara's trying to set me up! She's trying to expose the truth about my secrets!" The Darkness confided, "Don't worry! If you just try to keep it away from those arrogant people, you'll be fine!" But Tyrant nodded, "But I mean, I just let my anger in front of Hotaru; my love! I can't let her try to tell Amara about, then they'll do something to me!" The Darkness acknowleged, "Don't panic, Tyrant! Just do as you were told! That's all there's to it! Your goal is to kill the Mercenaries with any means! It's simple: Even a single girl, like Hotaru, was trying to figure out what really happen at two nights will do something! You're goal is to get rid of all of those people who ruined your life!" Angered and frustrated in the same time, Tyrant agrees to kill anyone, especially the Mercs, for doing horrible things to other people's lives. If it means to show them no mercy or no compassion. Tyrant understood that what needs to be done, is to kill anyone who tries to get in his way. Just as Tyrant felt angered of everything that happened since the Heart Snatchers came, he swore to kill Amara, Michelle, and Trista, once he's done with the Mercenaries. Just then, Amara calls Tyrant. "Tyrant! Come in here!" Tyrant then heads to the living room where the girls got around and was doing something. As Tyrant got to the living, Amara exclaimed, "Tyrant! We're going to discuss about what happened last night!" Tyrant snapped, knowing that it was a set up all the time. Irritated, Tyrant smirked, "I told you about what happened! I didn't do nothing at all!" Amara grips onto his shirt and said, "Don't lie to me! I know that there's something you did!" The girls knows that something's going on. Serena exclaimed, "Amara, Wha-" But Amara shouted, "BUTT OUT!" Serena then didn't say anything. Amara confided, "Tyrant! What did you do last night! You better give me a good explanation!" Tyrant balls up a fist and smirked, "You better let me go!" Then shouted with a scary-demonic voice, "OR I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!" When angered at Amara to force him the secret he was hiding, Tyrant's eyes turns blood-red. Amara felt horrified to see something happening to Tyrant. Tyrant pushes Amara across the room, knocking her out unconcious. He then turns to the other girls, and moves his hands, as they flew up in the air, knocking most of them in the process. He then turns to Hotaru, and kidnaps her. Tyrant and Hotaru suddenly disappears with the dark black hole opens. As they disappear, Amara was horrified to see Tyrant and Hotaru disappear, trying to get Hotaru away from Tyrant. But was too late. "HOTAAARRRRRUUUUUU! NOOOOO!" Amara shouted, as Tyrant kidnapped Hotaru in the process. She didn't know that she has a feeling that Tyrant just became a unknown type of monster, wondering why he got those powers.


End file.
